In LTE, a base station signals in each frame which user terminals are being allocated resources and the location within the frame of the associated data. This signalling may be performed over a physical downlink control channel (PDCCH). The amount of resources allocated to the PDCCH may be varied. If the allocated amount is too small, then the uplink and downlink data schedulers are not be able to schedule each user terminal that needs to be served. If the allocated amount is too large, then resources may be wasted.